


7 Hours To Eat The Big Apple

by hulafreaky



Category: Disney Princesses, Disney RPF, Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Snow White - All Media Types, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, disney spinoff, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have always wanted to visit New York. However, while your lost with your friends in the big city, an interesting man comes to help. Instead of a group tour, he offers individual tour with you of the city at night. Will this prince give you an amazing tour of the big apple in only 7 hours?</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Hours To Eat The Big Apple

"I can’t believe you got us lost." You rolled your eyes at your friend.

"Hey! No need to blame me! New York is a big city, okay? It is very easy to get lost in!"

"Well, you were supposed to be our tour guide! You’ve been here how many times? Like 5? And you lived here for a year! Surely you at least remember where all the Broadway theaters are!" You screamed at your friend as you and your other friends walked aimlessly around the streets of New York.

You felt a tap on your shoulder. “Excuse me."

You turned around to find an amazingly attractive man in a light grey dress shirt covered with a darker grey blazer. His dark jeans were rather tight so you could make out his little, or rather, big friend. He caught your stare and chuckled.

"I’m sorry for staring. It’s just, you’re very," You paused to look for the right word. “Well dressed for the streets of New York."

"Well, it doesn’t hurt to look nice for the city that never sleeps. I’m Jonathan." He held out his right hand.

You gladly held out your right hand as well. “Alex."

"Beautiful name. Now, I couldn’t help but over hear your conversation. I would love to be your tour guide for the day." He smiled and did an entertaining little bow.

"Oh, no it’s quite alright. I wouldn’t want to take away from your day." You shook your head, ignoring the little sounds of whines coming from your boy crazy friends.

"Well," He thought to himself. “How about a night out on the town? My treat."

You started to speak with an expression that read “No thank you" but he stopped you.

"It’s the least you could do for denying my expert tour guide skills." He winked.

You smiled. “It’s just that, I barely know you. And this city, it’s just full of surprises. How could I know for sure that you’re not some crazy killer or something?"

"I promise to get you back to your friends by 1 in the morning. And besides, Ali, if I really wanted to kill you, I could have done it already."

You raised an eyebrow. “It’s Alex. And, that’s ridiculous. There are plenty of people here that could witness your crime!"

"Exactly, Ali, my dear." He tapped your nose and you attempted to swat his finger away. “Americans aren’t the type of people that speak up about a crime. No, after all, it might hurt them or it would be too much work telling the police so they hope the next person will do it. After all, Americans are known to be quite lazy. It’s just a chain of, for lack of a better word, denial. So, I could easily kill you and your friends quietly and no one would be the wiser." He shrugged.

"Well, good sir, the fact that you have acquired all this knowledge about why you would get off scot-free if you killed my friends and I is just proof that you are capable and have the ability to kill me wherever and however you please on our little night on the town. Therefore, I must decline your incredibly thought-filled invitation." You smiled sweetly after delivering your answer smoothly.

"Well, why on earth would I kill a fair lady like yourself? There aren’t many with your high caliber of beauty and sarcasm." He grabbed your hand and kissed your ring finger.

You rolled your eyes. “Aren’t you a little ladies’ man?"

"If you are implying that I am a man that belongs to a beautiful lady, you, then yes, I am a lady’s man. With an apostrophe ‘s’."

You laughed at his little play on words and applauded his efforts. “Where and when?"

After getting his number and information about when and where he wanted to meet, your friends and you focused on getting to Broadway for the matinee of Mamma Mia. Of course, you couldn’t pay attention to your favorite musical because you were thinking about that whole encounter with Jonathan. A strange encounter. Talking about murder is an unusual first impression. But, his intelligence and humor were perfect. As you thought harder, you never recalled meeting a man like that. Or meeting anyone like that, for that matter. He was different. You smiled to yourself as the cast started to sing Voulez Vous.

Later that night, after the show, you started to get ready for your date. Jonathan texted you to wear something nice and warm for the winter. He said to be comfortable as well. You decided on leggings and your favorite color blouse with a black trench coat with a nice scarf. Simple, warm, and cute. Your friends suggested you wear heels but you argued about the need for comfort. You decided on simple boots. You left your hair down and topped it off with a nice knitted toque pinned to your head. You put on a thin layer of makeup that complimented your outfit. Your friends made you strut around the hotel room before you left, making you feel like a fashion model.

Jonathan promised to pick you up at your hotel. The sun was just setting as you walked out the front doors.

"Hey, Ali!"

You spotted him wearing the same clothes you saw him in earlier.

"You look amazing!" He looked you up and down and made you spin in a circle.

"I can see you didn’t bother to change."

"Hey! I said dress nicely and comfortably. You said I was well dressed for the streets of the big apple and I feel quite comfortable so, I say I fit the criteria."

You giggled at his defense. “Alright. What have you planned?"

"Well, I know you’ve seen everything during the day, right?" You nodded. “Have you seen it at night?"

You shrugged. “Some of it."

"Well, I have to get you home by 1 in the morning like I promised so," He checked his watch. “We have 7 hours to eat the big apple." He grabbed your hand. “Let’s go!"

He pulled you and started to run through the crowded streets of New York. You were amazed by the all the lights that began to show as the sun started to set. You attempted to greet all the people that you sprinted past. You were glad that you decided against heels.

"Where are we going?" You said, running out of breath.

"You hungry?"

"Yes!"

"Up for a food stand in New York?"

"It depends."

"On?"

"How long we have to keep running for?!"

He suddenly came to a stop. You almost fell over from the abrupt halt.

"We’re here."

He bought two giant hot dogs and fries for the two of you to share and you sat on a bench outside a nice, little store.

"This is the most amazing hot dog I have ever tasted!" You smiled.

Jonathan looked at you and laughed. “Ali, my dear, you have ketchup on your nose."

You began to blush as you grabbed your napkin. But, Jonathan took the napkin from you and gently wiped it away. He looked right into your eyes and you got lost in his ice, blue ones.

He cleared his throat and pulled you out of the trance. You blushed. “Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled. “So, you finished?"

You nodded. “What now?"

"Walk through Central Park while it’s still light out."

You raised your eyebrows. “Are we walking all the way there?"

He chuckled. “Ali, are you crazy?" He grabbed your hand. “Let’s go!"

He dragged you behind, attempting to hail a cab. When one finally stopped, he gestured for you to go in. “Ladies first." He then followed.

"Where to?" The driver said with a heavy New York accent.

"Central Park west, please." The driver just nodded and started driving.

"Ever taken a New York taxi?" Jonathan smiled.

"Nope. We just walked around and took the subway."

The driver managed to get there in no time, despite the usual Saturday night traffic.

"Are we just going to walk around?" You asked as Jonathan helped you out of the cab.

"Well, not really." He gestured to the beautiful white horse and carriage that awaited.

You felt your mouth drop. “No way!" You ran over to pet the majestic being. “Really? How’d you get this set up?"

"I know a guy." He just smiled at you as he helped you up into the carriage.

The two of you talked the night away about anything and everything. He even cuddled with you in the carriage as he saw you shiver. You played the random question game, taking turns with the most personal or most random questions the both of you could think of. You played that game through the night. During your one hour tour around the big park; your cab ride to Times Square; your walk around the incredible lit up city. It was all beautiful and Jonathan was an amazing tour guide.

"You never told me how long you have lived here." You stated as you took a sip of the hot chocolate he bought you.

"I don’t live here."

You choked on the hot drink. “What?"

"Yeah, but I do come here a lot for business. I guess you could say that I do live here. In a hotel room though."

You chuckled at his little joke. The two of you continued your question game, learning every little detail about the other within only a couple of hours. At around 9, Jonathan and you hopped into yet another cab.

"Rockefeller center." Jonathan told the driver.

"Oh my gosh. Are we doing what I think we’re doing?" You began to jump up and down in your seat.

"If you’re thinking about skating in Rockefeller centre near the big tree, then yes, that’s what we’re doing."

You squealed like a teenage girl. You have always dreamed of coming to New York during the winter and doing all the things everyone talks about doing in the city that never sleeps. Ice skating near the famous tree is one of those things.

You both arrived at the skating rink that had a line as long as the Great Wall of China.

"Oh wow. There’s no way we’re going to be able to skate." You said, disappointed.

"Wait here." Jonathan left you at the back and ran towards the front of the line. You saw him talk to the woman who looked like she was in charge and she nodded and smiled. Jonathan called you over and you ran, excited for the answer to the question you assumed he asked.

"Let’s go skating!"

The night was amazing, you couldn’t deny it. Jonathan, a man you had just met, has treated you like you were a princess this entire night. You both skated around that rink multiple times, with pain in your feet from the ice skates but neither of you cared. He even took your hand after while as the two of you skated the night away.

After a long time, when your feet started to go numb, Jonathan said he had another surprise for you.

"Do you know the show Saturday Night Live?" He said as he helped you take off your skates after just finishing with his.

"Duh! It’s only, like, my favorite show ever!" All he did was smile. You raised your eyebrow, confused for a minute. And then, it came to you. “No way!" You screamed, grabbing the attention of bystanders. He just nodded as he helped you up off the cold bench.

The studio was within walking distance of the rink, so you got there in no time. Jonathan said that he is a close friend with one of the producers so he helped you through the side door where all the stars had gone through. You started to squeal. You have been trying to get tickets to this show for ages because your favorite actor and band were going to be there. Jeremy Renner and Maroon 5.

"Jonny boy!" A man came up and gave Jonathan a big hug with a slap on his back. “Glad you could make it."

"Of course. And this is Alex." He placed his hand on your shoulder. “Ali, this is my good friend, Lorne."

You started to freak out. “You’re Lorne Michaels! You’re the creator of this show!" You jumped up and hugged him. “Thank you so much! This show is amazing!"

Lorne chuckled. “No problem, sweetheart. I have to go but I saved you a couple seats in the front."

The show was everything you hoped it would be. You go to meet Jeremy and Maroon 5 afterwards. You nearly fainted after finally processing what was happening. Jeremy called you the prettiest girl he’s met tonight which made you start to tear up.

"I can’t believe you did all this, just for our ‘dinner date’" You smiled as the two of you held hands as he walked you to your hotel.

"It was nothing." He shrugged it off. “You were worth it."

The both of you stopped in front of your hotel room and turned to each other.

"Thank you, Jonathan."

"You’re very welcome, Ali."

You both just smiled at each other, not wanting to leave this moment. He grabbed your hand and kissed it. Then he reached for your face and pulled you in for a glorious, deep, passionate kiss.

He pulled away and held your face in his hands to look you in your eyes. “During these entire seven hours exploring this big apple of a city, this moment was fairest of them all."


End file.
